


With or Without You

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Weeks after their stormy relationship was torn apart by Coutinho's departure from LFC, Klopp has a drink (or two) and recalls the time spent together.He still has Phil's number.





	With or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is PORN and I mean it. You have been warned.
> 
> I hope I didn't make Kloppo look like a total freak, because that was not my intention. I love that man.
> 
> I'M SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO THOUGH I WAS INNOCENT.

Phil agreed with all of this from day one. 

He never said 'no' and he never tried to resist. There were times he even initiated things, it was rare but Jürgen could still remember the situations when Phil's hand crept on his thigh and he murmured something about how much he can't wait for the night or so and he had to grab his wrist and make it clear that this is not what _a good boy_ does to his _Daddy_.

Jesus, Phil even agreed to play along with this game and he was perfect in it.

He was always perfect.

Now, Klopp tried to make fun of him, shrug at all the questions about his move to Barcelona and let the whole world know that he couldn't care less about losing his 'little magician' anymore. It worked fine on social media, it worked fine at press conferences. He knew that die-hard fans approve the mocking of Coutinho, _that Brazilian snake_ , _that rat_ who dared to betray _the best club in the world_. It was surprisingly easy to just make fun of the midfielder or just say "It's getting a bit boring, he left, let's move on".

Moving on was actually not so easy, not with the memories that haunted Jürgen.

 

 

_He couldn't separate his eyes from the sight of his boy who was lying on the bed with hands tied to the headboard – God, how could Coutinho even be real? How and by which force? He loved him, every part of him, every inch of his chocolate skin that looked so temptingly delicious in contrast to his own boring big white hands that were mapping it._

_“You need to be a good boy,” he said, throat dry with lust. “And listen to me.”_

_“Jürgen….”_

_The way Phil bit his lower lip after breathing out his name made Klopp shiver. He surely wasn't used to players calling him 'Jürgen'. He wouldn't really mind it from Coutinho, had he not been aiming for something different._

_“It’s Daddy for you, Phil.”_

_He would never be this harsh, but the sight of Coutinho just digging his heels into the mattress in desperation turned him on. “You need to learn your manners..”_

_Phil gasped for more air. “Daddy - I'm gonna cum - "_

_“Not until I tell you to.”_

_Cou sobbed and then breath got caught in his throat. He couldn’t do this anymore, his whole body was shaking with unfulfilled desperation, with Jürgen touching him anywhere else than in the place where he needed it the most._

_"Please - "_

 

 

How could he _move on_ from this?

 

 

It all started because of one lift home that Jürgen offered to Phil; although it started much earlier in Jürgen's mind. Soon after the Brazilian's arrival to Liverpool, he found himself fixated on this little man. But that one December night was crucial, it was the beginning of a bond that was dangerously over the line of a coach-player relationship.

Phil might have been a little drunk that night, that was true, and he might have also felt slightly shocked by the unexpected confession his coach made while driving.

When his hand first brushed against the younger man's thigh, Phil didn't pay much attention to it. The next time, there was a curious look on his face that Klopp noticed even without taking his eyes off the road.

" _Phil -_ " he started after an unbearably heavy silence in a strange voice that sounded weak and insistent at the same time. " _Do you trust me_?"

Philippe knew that this situation was odd at least.

He also knew there was only one way to answer frankly. He has just put his whole life in Klopp's hands by letting the coach drive him home. How could he not trust him?

 " _Of course._ "

 

 

_He could feel Cou’s harsh breathing clearly as he was unzipping his pants with his own shaky fingers. The overused mantra “Yeah, baby, you’re so good” was still stuck in his mind and he couldn’t stop himself from repeating it over and over again._

_“You want me to fuck you right here, yeah? ‘Cos you’re so fucking horny you can’t wait till the hotel, right? Your little body can’t take it all, am I right, Phil? And you’re about to cum just from this – “_

_“Fuck me, please – “ Phillip whined in desperation, putting his hands willingly on the wall to make it easier for Klopp to hold him in one place._

_“Turn around, babe. I’m gonna take you from behind – “ he whispered in a harsh voice._

_“I want to kiss you while – “_

_He didn’t even let him finish the sentence. “Shut up and turn around. Show me that ass, yeah – “_

_Jürgen pulled his pants down and got rid of the boxers in the same way. “I’m the one who calls the shots, understood, Phil?” He took a grab of Phil’s hair and pulled so hard that Phil moaned in surprise. “And if I want to fuck you against this wall till you paint it all white with your come, then be damn sure I’ll do it.”_

_“Yes, Boss.”_

_“Daddy,” he corrected him as he breathed out against the back of Phil’s neck before tracing a line of kisses on it. “Don’t forget your manners, baby. You made Daddy so proud today.”_

_“I want to make you proud – always – “ Coutinho said with an obvious difficulty. “Me come, papai, me come – “_

_The amount of his desperation was clear from the way he switched to his native language, and it was too much for Jürgen to take. “Spread your ass for me, baby, be a good boy – yeah, like that, show me how much you want it inside - “_

_“I want you to cum inside, Daddy. Make me yours, just…give it to me, please.”_

_He pulled his boy’s hair again, unbuckling his own jeans with the other hand. “That’s my boy… Don’t worry, I was planning to do this anyway – “_

_He ran his fingers down Phil’s spine, all the way to his butt cheeks that Phil held apart so willingly, waiting for him to take action. One of his fingers found its way into the slit and he easily pressed it against Phil’s entrance. Coutinho jerked his hips forward involuntarily._

_“Yeah, that’s my boy…get closer to the wall, baby… I want to fuck you against it so hard that you’ll rub your dick against the tiles – come on, fuck the wall like the good boy you are. Fuck it for your daddy.”_

_Phil’s cock was already painfully hard and Jürgen could both see and feel his muscles tense when he moved thrust his hips against the cold wall tiles for the first time. “Daddy…”_

_He spat into his palm and made sure to press it roughly lubricated fingers against Phil's hole. "Wanna take Daddy's cock like that, babe? Are you ready to be a good boy and keep quiet? Remember you can't scream, 'cos if you scream I'll have to cover your pretty mouth and that would be a pity - Just breathe, you can whine and moan all you want, but keep it down, baby - "_

_The tip of his cock slid inside Phil surprisingly easily as Cou was relaxed enough and his hole clenched only as Jürgen tried to push harder and further._

_"Daddy - fuck me, tear me apart, I don't care as long as you fill me up - "_

_That was the encouragement Jürgen needed to start moving inside his boy. "Yeah, baby, you're so hot like this - does it make you feel good, to know that you're being fucked by your coach? How will you remember this when you're on the pitch, baby? Are you gonna be hard? What about the other boys, will they know that you spread this ass for your coach? Oh, baby, you can't lie to me, I can feel it, I can feel how much you want me inside, God, your hole is so tight when you clench it like that, yeah, baby, you're so hungry for Daddy's cock - baby, I won't last long if you keep doing this - "_

_Phil's voice was choked with emotions as he finally spoke, breathing heavily with every word: "Make me yours, make sure I won't forget, Daddy, just mark me yours and make me your boy forever -"_

_"Nobody will ever have you like me, babe."_

_"Nobody," Phil repeated hazily._

_It was so easy to take him like this, up against a wall in the bathroom when everyone has left and Phil was more than willing to participate - his small body frame was deliciously vulnerable to everything and it felt unspeakably good to just take that weak body in his strong masculine hands and make it do whatever he himself pleased._

_Phil's tightly clenched fists slammed the wall in a desperate act of hunger for release and his whole body shook in a feverish lust than accompanied his jerking hips. "Daddy - I wanna cum - "_

_He curled his fingers around the base of his boy's heavily filled cock and felt it twitch in his hand - "Ssh, baby, not yet, not yet, let me fuck you just a bit longer - I want you to cum with me, okay? It'll feel much better, I swear, and I'll fill you up until you scream my name, okay, baby? Can you feel me inside you, sweetie? Can you feel how hard you make Daddy just by being here with him? I need to cum too, baby - and this sweet hole is the best place for my cum, agree, baby? I want you to remember this every time you change in this locker room - I want you to remember how you spread your ass for me and how heavy your cock felt with all the cum you needed to spurt all over these tiles - "_

_Phil moaned low and his fingers and toes curled with a wave of pleasure that hit him; though he managed to keep it under his control. Still a few groans and "oh God"s escaped his mouth._

_"You're a good boy, Phil - yes, you're a good boy for me, baby, you deserve to cum - " Jürgen whispered in Coutinho's ear as he thrust deeper and harder than before, balancing on the verge of his own orgasm. "You deserve to cum with me, come on, be a good boy and make Daddy proud, Daddy wants to see how big boy you are, how hard you can cum - yeah, show me, baby, show me how much you like it when Daddy pounds your boy hole - "_

_He moved his palm along Phil's length. "Ready, baby?"_

_"Yes, Daddy - "_

_"Good - such a good boy, " he whispered again, resting his forehead against the boy's sweaty shoulder while thrusting as deep as he could. "Yeah, baby, make me proud, cum all you can, I know you're a big boy and you can make Daddy proud, yeah, show me what you've got, yeah - God, you're so tight when you clench that hole like this, baby, I can't - oooh, baby, I'm gonna cum, you want Daddy's cum inside, right? You want Daddy to mark you, to make you his forever, yeah, baby, I'm gonna make you mine - oh, daring, I'm - I'm gonna cum - gonna - fuck - "_

_"Daddy," Phil whined when he felt his coach dig his fingers into his hips. "Daddy - yes - yes - give it to me - I want to be full of your come - feel it dripping out of me - please, yes - Papai, gostoso, mais fundo - " He froze as he felt the wave of pleasure hit him, it paralyzed him and made him go limp almost immediately, he couldn't fight the feeling that overtook him - "Aaah, yes, yes, I'm all yours - " He could feel the coach's dick spurting his sperm inside him and it felt incredibly wild and forbidden at the same time, there was no way back for him now, he couldn't get away from the inevitable and he came with a final scream that Jürgen didn't even try to silence, his cum splattering all over the wall in front of him._

_"Got you,_ _baby, got you_ ," he could h _ear Jürgen from behind, with his strong hands holding him in place. "Breathe, baby - "_

_He's never felt this weak yet self-assured. God, for how long have they been locked in this bathroom stall?_

_"This was - perfect - "_

_Klopp's voice was as shaky as his own. "Yeah, Phil - so good - "_

 

 

(Klopp needed a drink. He couldn't remember the nights spent with Cou without a proper drink. It didn't hurt as much with an _old fashioned_ in his hand)

 

 

He'd learned a few Portuguese words to surprise Phil, and when he used them the next time they had sex, he could feel the younger man freeze in his embrace.

There was a look of fright in Phil's eyes that Klopp misread as a plain surprise.

The fear grew with every other word in Cou's native tongue that he panted against the smooth skin of his boy.

_Querido, fofo..._

For Philippe, it was not a surprise; it was an invasion of his own, private world, of the only safe space he had left after the relationship started.

He never thought of it like this before.

It was the first time he realized how uncomfortable he was with the way their relationship was going.

 

 

He also hit Phil.

Well, sometimes it was part of the foreplay and Phil asked for it and loved it. (But did he really want it? Jürgen would never be sure now)

Once, it was not part of strange desires and fantasies. 

It wasn't THAT bad. Really. It was out of frustration, not anger.

He didn't intend to do it. Really. That was the first thing he blurted out as soon as Philippe touched his bruised cheek, mouth hung open in pain and surprise, eyes watering with tears at the unexpected pain.

" _Gott, Phil - sorry, I didn't -_ "

He had no idea what to do with his hands. Just moments ago they betrayed him.

He didn't mean to hit him. Yes, they were arguing; yes, Philippe's stupid accent just made it all worse and the way he raised his voice to yell over  Jürgen's own words - 

He still didn't mean to hit him. He just threw his hands in the air or something, it was bad luck that Phil was standing in the way.

 " _Phil - come here, baby - I'm sorry_ \- " He tried to wrap his hand around Coutinho's shoulders, but the boy just hissed something in Portuguese and pushed him away, it hurt much more than a slap in return would. " _Listen - please! - I didn't mean to -_ "

What was the fight about? He couldn't remember clearly. Something about Phil feeling unhappy, stifled - he just kept on babbling about his misery, complaining - 

It was pure frustration that made him raise his hand. Nothing else. He loved his boy, he'd never hurt him.

However, Philippe came to knock on his door later that night. After all - it wasn't probably THAT bad.

 

 

" _I can't live like this for the rest of my life - nor for the next five years -_ "

" _Are you serious?_ "

" _If they want me in Barça - it would probably be better -_ "

Phil was crying when saying these words, but it didn't do anything for Jürgen. He felt anger. He just wished to smash Phil's head against the wall or throw him out of the window.

" _It just can't go on like this forever. This would - be easier - for the both of us - "_

" _Shut up, Phil_."

 

 

Klopp still counted the days since their _goodbye_.

He still remembered vividly how Cou's lips felt on his. 

How his chest was rising and falling as he was snuggled to his side.

How he could forget all the rules of English and just stick to an incomprehensible litany of words that didn't even mean anything.

 _Gott_ , it was suddenly so hot in the room.

( _Fuck, it was always hot when he remembered the time spent with Phil_ ).

Where was his boy now? What could he be doing? 

His eyes quickly found the phone that was lying on the coffee table. 

It wouldn't hurt to try - 

_No._

He can't do this.

He tried to call twice already, six days ago. Phil didn't answer nor bothered to call back.

 _Third time lucky_ , they say. 

He grabbed the phone and got up to make a few quick steps across the room.

_And what now?_

He frantically searched through the seemingly endless list of contacts. _Phil_ \- no, no, it was " _Cou_ "  in the list.

He couldn't wait to hear his voice and remember the way he used to say _"I'm all yours"_.

Just answer it, Phil.

I'm sorry for everything.

_Answer, baby boy._


End file.
